Steven's memories : Arc 1: The Childhood
by StevenZ12
Summary: This is the story of Steven. who was left orphan after the death of his parents on route 217. With his pokemon partner he will finally have a slightly normal life (Jokes). This story will contain some shipping and will be a cross of my imagination and the anime. Some hints form the pokemon manga might appear as well. For the most part, it is rated E.
1. Chapter 1: Once upon A Cave

**StevenZ12: Hello everyone, I'd like to say thanks for taking the time to read this fanfic. I already posted the first chapter, but after some reviews telling me that many thing had to change, I decided to rewrite the first chapter so it could fit better with the story. **

**In addition, some things in the following chapters might change in order to prevent reader's confusion. Anyway enjoy version 2.0 Steven's adventure: Once upon a cave.**

Speech Key:

″()″ = Pokemon Speech ( translated automatically)

″ ″= Human speech

″ _bla bla_″ = Thought process

()= Autors notes/ personal P.O.V addition

Chapter 1: Once upon A cave.

Once upon a cave on route 217, where the fresh snow formed a rather beautiful white carpet on the ground, where the Delibirds liked to stay in order to rest before rounding the world's coldest region and where the tall evergreen trees were constantly covered with a thick coat of snow, a little unusual family prepared the outing of one of their member.

That family was formed by a Female loppuny, two female buneary and a male... human. Yes indeed a human lived with them and was considered as a member of the family just like all the others. His name was Steven. His early days weren't that nice for a child. His human parents went missing after a terrible avalanche on Mount Coronet. By the age of 3 and 3/4, he was an orphan, found barely alive by the Loppuny who was going back to her cave to feed her two daughters.

As Loppuny's heart melted with pity when she saw that innocent human child almost crushed by frostbites, she picked him in her arms, infusing him with a bluish energy known as aura to melt the ice covering his form and blocking his joints.

The little child regained consiousness soon after and started shaking violently, as his body tried to generate heat as fast as it could. Using quick attack, the bunny Pokemon quickly reached her cave and placed Steven in a warm fur blanket near the fire a friendly Magmar living inside a cave nearby graciously lit up for them.

The two baby Buneary hopped near their mother in order to see the new guys resting near the fire and almost instantly bonded with him. One of them even went ahead and kissed him on the cheek while commenting how cute he was. Snuggling between his arms she soon fell asleep. Within a week of rest, Steven was fully recovered and stayed since that day with the Loppuny Household. He learned basic survival and quickly adapted himself to the harsh winter environment that was standard on route 217. His understanding of pokemon speech became fluent near the seventh month and he could easily be understood by the other pokemon. The family was close, really close and Steven was happy there too.

However, the time to depart was near, as Steven turned Five and stayed 6 more month with the bunny family.

( The day of the departure )

Steven was ready, he knew that his time had come to return to the human cilivisation where he belonged. Even if he did enjoy living with pokemon, he knew inside of him that he wanted to go back to the city.

″( It seems today is the D-Day, my Dear)″ Loppuny said while putting the last frozen Sitrus and Aspear berries in the shed fur berry pouch

″ Yes Mama. I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. I am eternally grateful″ I replied while hugging her from behind.

She stopped what she was doing and sun around to look me in the eye. As I opened my moth again she hugged me and stroke my hair while signing a lullaby. I was soon unable to stay up and we sat on the floor, soon joined by my two sisters who were in tears

″(I don't want you to leave so soon)″ One of the bunny pokemon wept. ″( Yeah, who will play with us, hug us when we're afraid or just plain be our brother?)″ The other one lamented.

( I will come back, I promess. It's not like i'm ever gonna forget you girls. I will come visit, you can count on it) I promised while kissing them both on their forehead, making them smile as they nuzzled me, successfully preventing me from crumbling down and cry like a baby.

I really loved them. They were the one who showed me that pokemon were more that possible pets or battle partners. I already understood that pokemon were our companions and that they would help us if we had their trust. They had the power to help people or to hider them, they were free from any true concern and if they chose to be captured by humans, it was from their will of exploring, not because they were simple-minded.

After some last farewell, I took the fur coat given by Lopunny who held me one last ″(Please Steven, be careful. For your sake and our sake)″ She said while giving me my old bambo stick I used so much to play with my sisters.

I waved at them, than ran off the cave. My direction was that city that I've heard so much about while listening to travelers that occasionally came to our cave.

(_Well, I'm off to Snowpoint City)_

End of Episode

**StevenZ12: Well I think that fits better as a start off chapter. Review to me to tell me what you guys thinks.**

**I'll be editing some chapters before moving on with the story. Have a nice evening and stay tune for another chapter of Steven's adventure**


	2. Chapter 2: The First claw

**StevenZ12: Hello you all. Steven here. As stated in chapter one, I'm currently revamping my chapters while preparing chapter 8 and 9. Sorry if the updates about the story are kinda slow but I wanted clean up my former chapters before. Please tell me what do you think in a review. Good reading :)**

**Previously on Steven Advantures:**

**Steven's parents dissapeared after a terrible avalanche on Mount Coronet, leaving him orphaned and alone in the not very friendly route 217. After being saved by a Lopunny living nearby, he was raised for over a year by her and her two little daughters Buneary. Now 5 year old, he decided to travel back to Snowpoint city to rejoin the one of his kind. The distance however wasn't going to be events free.**

**Chapter 2: The first claw**

(Steven's P.O.V)

As I expected, Lopunny's cloths were warm enough to keep me from freezing up. As I walked my way on route 217, I could not stop admiring the beautiful scenery that was displaying before my eyes. The pine trees covered by a thick snow were shining brightly as the sunlight reflected on it's surface like a mirror.

A little further, you could see a pack of Sneasel hunting down several bunnies. Yeah, I too was surprised that there were many non-pokemon animal species. My foster mother always told me that pokemon weren't all that herbivorous. Yes they did enjoyed berries a lot, but they would never survive without meat or at least some highly proteined plants or berries.

The sneasel's pack were in perfect unison, they attacked the bunny using many attack. I didn't stay to watch much more of this because I wanted to see the city even more. I watched animal hunting a lot and while I sometimes found it brutal, I knew it was neccesary. I knew that pokemon respeted animals. Since they could survive on plants and berry alone for long period of time, they left the animal hunting for humans. Yes pokemon, even slowpokes, were smart enough to devise that... or so my mom told me.

I kept walking north while taking several pauses, was it to catch my breath, eat, drink or do my personal needs in the bushes. My mom told me that even if I acclimated myself like a pokemon to live in these conditions, I was still a human and I could get tired easily in that constant blizzard. My mom was wise so I did like I was told.

As the evening approached, I saw the Sneasel pack retreating to a nearby cave. Then I noticed something. A normal Sneasel pack had 10 individuals. At least this was the norm on the current route. But that pack had only 9 of them. I wondered what had happened to the last member but noticing the sunset and knowing how cold would that route be at night, I quickly made my way to a nearby cave.

When I found one, the dark robe of nightime had already covered the snowy road. This time Mr. Magmar wasn't aroud to light up a fire so I decided to do one myself using two rock I found. As you can imagine, I obviously failed to do so since there were no dry wood around and the air wasn't dry enough due to the fresh snow that was falling that night. I retreated further back in the cave while eating a but of an Aspear berry to heat me up a little bit.

It could have been a quiet first night alone in ages but I heard a sound. It was faint, but I heard it alright.

''Who's is around?'' I said while standing up, all sense open in order to pinpoint the sound's location.

''(he...)'' was all I heard for an answer. Taking my Bamboo staff, I started walking towards the back of the cave.

''(He...l'') The voice countinuoulsy muttered. My insticts made me realize that the voice must was the one of a pokemon. A young one and weak one. My mind instantly made a correlation with the incomplete herd of Sneasel I saw erlier, but I didn't think they would leave one behind.

'' Where are you, little one?'' I said while forming a makeshift speaker with my hands to give more reach to my voice, obviously forgetting about a cave's natural eco.

''( I... I'm over..here)'' The voice faintly answered.

''_Yeah right... Over here while I can't see my hand in front of me_'' I thought, rather annoyed. But I still replied '' 'Kay, don't move.''

''(... Arr)'' Was all i perceived. The pokemon, whoever it was and wherever it was located needed help. It was injured.

I was starting to lose patience. If my foster family taught me anything, it was to be empathic. Now that I knew that a pokemon needed assistance, i could not leave it. but As much as I wanted to help him I couldn't see it.

* Flashback*

'' Mama?, why did you cover my here with your paw'' I asked

''( Well son, you have to use that enerfy inside of you at some point)'' She kindly explained while passing her paw throught my head. ''( Aura at your age can be used to sense other being)" She added.

'' I wonder how can I manage to do it?'' I wondered.

''(Well first...)" She started

* End of flashback*

''Well let's put that to the test...'' I decided, closing my eyes.

After some concentration, I was able to feel a faint black like energy pulse by my left. However my concentration broke easily and I lost the feeling I had picked up.

It was already more than enough thought to find the little pokemon. Unable to see well, I just picked it up and ran back to the cave entrance with it.

Fortunately, Mr Magmar had passed eariler and lighted up a fire using lava plume and flamethrower.

Only then I could detail the pokemon in front of me.

Yes it was obviously a Sneasel. But this one was odd. I saw many sneasel's while living inside the cave nest. And I never saw one with such a bluish dark color. One of his tail feathers was missing and his claws were really short in comparison with the average Sneasel. Also his feets paws were greatly injured. The kind of injury that would incapacitate any pokemon heavily. I somehow found myself cutting trough some of Lopunny's fur in order to make him ''shoes" because He wouldn't be able to walk once he'll come up to his senses. Busy with my quick work, I didn't heard Sneasel's waking up from is lethargic state''

''(Wh..who are you?)'' The Furet pokemon asked while his face was almost distorded by fear and pain.

'' I'm Steven, a human child'' I answered with honesty, readying the aspear berries and the oran berries for our little meal.

''( Human?)'' He replied, expressing his curiosity by putting a clawed finger to his head. Then he rapidly stood up in order to get away from me.

''(Are you going to hurt me and capture me like that trainer did?)'' He fearfully shouted before screeching his pain caused by him jumping on his badly hurt feet.

''Man what pipes you have, Sneasel.'' I grunted while rubbing my ears. ''No I won't I'm too young to be a trainer and you're hurt. I just want to help you.'' I explained, sticking out a hand that was holding an Oran berry.

Upon seeing that I wasn't dangerous, Sneasel's tension washed away and I gently picked him up and brought him back near the flame.

'' I'm going to make you a bandage using these herbs and some fur bandages. You can't walk like this'' I explained to the little pokemon who was already eating down some oran berries and aspear berries. He ate them so fast that I wondered just how much in an autophagy state he was in.

''( Man, eating is good. I forgot just how good Aspears tasted)'' He exuded before letting out a little burp. ''(Sorry 'bout that)'' He exused himself leaving me a little dumbfounded. I never knew that some pokemon out of the humanshape egg group could have table manners.

Soon after I tended his injuries, Sneasel crawled in my arms and fell asleep. Having nothing more to do, I crawled back in my sleeping pouch and watched the beautiful stars from the winter skies.

A lot of question turned around my head this night, like how did this Sneasel received so much injuries, how did it got separated from his pack, How was it that no Pokémon helped him when It was literally dying here. These questions kept me from dreaming peacefully that night. The following morning, I rose with the sun and Sneasel woke up soon after.

'' Good morning Snease''l. I greeted while Stretching up a little

Much to my surprise, the little Sneasel looked at me like he was saying: What's a morning.

''What it is little one?'' I asked, wondering just how young that sneasel was.

''(Well, I have no clue about what is a morning!)'' He shyly replied.

While holding an amused laugh, I gently patted him on the head while explaining him that morning is the one of the day's jewels. I recalled all that my Pokémon foster mother explained to me about the meaning of Pokémon being fascinated by mornings and sunsets. During my explanations, I could tell that the little Sneasel seemed to be in Heaven. It was like he never really received the love of somebody dear.

As we ate our Oran berries for breakfast, I could see tears on Sneasel's face. It was really touching, as if he never ate with a peaceful heart. I felt an urge to simply take him and hug him, since being with Pokémon so long awakened inner perceptive abilities that only a few human possess. I couldn't resist anymore, I went and hugged the poor child in my arms while shedding some tears myself. For some reason, I really felt close to that poor clawed Pokémon, as if I understood the reason of his pain better than anyone else.

''( It really hurts, even with your medecine)'' The Sneasel cried. These were tears of pain and sadness. They say children are really sensitive sometimes. They were right.

"Mind tell me what happened?'' I asked while siting near him with an inviting smile. Sneasel tears reappeared and he came to me like he asked me to be hugged, which I did while he explained me everything.

This is how I've ended up knowing the story of this little guy. He was the newest child from a Sneasel herd. But he was different. He had shorter claws than a female Sneasel, a tail feather was missing and he was dark blue instead of being black. In addition, he actually couldn't stand with rear paws and had trouble learning scratch, the basic move for Sneasel. In the end, he was forsaken by his tribe and left here on this cave with no food or allies. Upon hearing that sad story and after telling him mine, we made a vow, he would become my travelling partner Pokémon and I would show him the world and help him become stronger. Together we would know no loss and would only strive forward.

As his feet injury wasn't healed enough, I had to take him on my shoulders. He was light so it didn't mattered much. By the end of the morning, we arrived near a plateau. From there I could see houses and boats. Sneasel on my shoulders looked like he just had discovered a lifetime supply of aspear berries.

'' That must be snowpoint city'' I happily remarked while wondering where whould I go first.

''( So that's a city?)'' Sneasel said while gawking at the scene. Heck I could see stars where his eyes were. ''( It's so big! why do you humans need to live in such big nests?)'' He innocently asked, grinning at me like he made a good joke.

'' Well I don't know, I did lived with pokemon in a cave for a year. So to be honest I can't answer'' I answered while focusing my attention back at the city.

'' Why don't we go inside the city so we can start our new dawn there?'' I proposed.

''(Fine with me...?)'' He started... then stopped because he didn't knew how to call me. '' (What is your name again?)''

'' Oh yeah, I bever gave it out right. My name is Steven''

''( Well I don't have a name, us sneasel's normally reconize each other by scent and a certain cry we emit differs from each Sneasel and is used to I dentify oursleves.)'' Sneasel explained.

I didn't get much of that but I nodded anyway. ''Well let's go!'' I shouted while putting Sneasel on top of my head and walking towards the city.

''rustle''

The sound was faint, but I still heard it. But I swatted away the unseasy feeling I was getting and kept walking

''rustle rustle''

The sound had followed my steps. I put Sneasel down and told him to stay on his gards.

'' (Hey_, where do you think you're going Strangers?)'' _

We quickly turned around but not fast enough to evade the Ice shards that were coming at us. We got ice'd. litterally.

''( Owowow that hurts)'' Sneasel grunted while wiping off his face.

'' What was that for?'' I angrily shouted while detailing the pokemon in front of me.

He had a cone like head with a white body. Several pine-like seeds were visible on his back. He had very short libs. His arms were white colored with green hands and fingers while his lower body was brown with root like feet. From his cry, I could safely think that we came across a snover.

As if we couldn't tell already, the icy pokemon quickly unfogged our thought. ''( I'm snover, the top pokemon around here)'' He cockily presented.

'' Very nice Snover I said, now could we please pass? I need to go to that city now.''

''( Not before you battle me first!)'' The frost tree pokemon taunted, taking a battle stance

''Then its game on Snover'', I said while taking my own battle stance.

''(But… I don't know any attacking moves!) worrily shouted the poor Sneasel.

Don't worry, just fight with me, mama said that if you fight alongside other Pokemon or Human, pokemon can get more battle experience. Maybe you can learn a new move while participating. I eagerly replied.

Snea! Sneasel! ( Alright! Partner!) Replied the Sneasel. I smiled when Sneasel called me partner.

The Snover prepared then to attack me with an icy looking Shining object. ''(_Feel my Ice Shard_)''. The big hunks of ice tried to smash us. Then I used jump kick in order to smash the ball away.

Sneasel, try a screech attack. I shouted.

''( _Let's scream!_)'', Said Sneasel, blowing my ears away with a powerful screech.

However, the Snover simply didn't flinch at Sneasel's Screech attack. And I rapidly figured why. But before I could have the time to sayi it, Snover let us on the fun himself.

''(_You see, my ability is called Soundproof! I'm not affected by Sound based attacks.)'' _Snover mockingly explained while charging yet another Ice shard.

''( This is hopeless...)'' Sneasel unique move was screech. No leer, no scratch. ''( I can't do anthing as for now)'' He growled in frustration.

'' Sneasel! Head's up! Well figure that out once we arrive to the city'' I cheered him. ''let me handle this'' I said while using jump kick on it. It was much less damaging than an a true jump kick but as an Ice type, Snover could not handle fighting type moves well. Thus feeling a heel on his head wasn't pleasant for him by any means.

''( _What the…! Humans should let the battling to the pokemon!_)'' He furiously said, while charging a green sphere swirling with energy.

Sneasel eyes widened when he realized what attack the Snover was going to unleash on his newfound friend ''(_Hey! Head's up! Energy Ball incoming!)''_

'' I think I know that'' ''I'll simply do...'' I gasped in terror when I realised that my feet would not move. The second after that realization I was on the snowy ground, unable to move my legs. Under adrenaline I was able to use jump kick, but the physical effort required to perform that move was intense, perticularely on such an environnment. Thus I used up all my energy and my legs were making me suffer like a martyr.

''( What's wrong human? Can't move?)'' The snover taunted while grinning heavily, still charging up power for the energy ball he created between his palms.

''( _Steveeeennnnn! get up and get away from here!_)'' Sneasel gasped in terror, and since he had no attacking moves, he couldn't take and deflect the powerful energy ball.

'' ( Time is up, bye bye weakilng)'' Snover shouted while releasing the Energy ball.

I accepted my defeat and closed my eyes, waiting for the energy ball to finish me off.

End of Chapter.

**Whew! another chapter revamped. still have 2 more to do. **

**By the way, Steven is able to use less powerful version of pokemon move since he had to learn how to survive around pokemon and that include knowing some pokemon moves. Note however that they will be human based so he won't be destroying buildings with a jump kick that's for sure. Also the Sneasel pack is something I made up. I tried to search for a furet wild-life behavior and I couldn't find any info on them.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, still askin for some reviews :) Have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aura Slash

**Hello here, StevenZ12 here ready for the third chapter of my Fanfic. I'm actually happy that I passed the cap of 15 views. I've also decided to always make a quick summary of the last chapter actions so People can remember what happened last. Enjoy your read!**

In the last chapter: _Now 5 years old, Steven quitted his foster home to travel back to human civilisation. During the way, he encountered a very weak Sneasel and touched by his pain, decided to take the sneasel with him. They were then challenged by a rather vicious Snover. The battle conclusion is near._

Chapter 3: Aura slash.

Snoooooovverrrr! ( _Final Energy Booooooommmmmbbb_!), the Snover shouted while launching the terrible attack.

Bannnnggggg! Booommmm! Alright! If you didn't understand, a violent explosion happened right after the launch. However, I wasn't hit by the attack. When I finally opened my eyes, what I saw simply baffled me. Sneasel right claw was glowing darkish purple with a dark blue enlightment. Right around us, two big trenches were created and my Sneasel slowly rose his head looking at me.

Snea Sneasel Sel Sneasel Snea Sel Sne Sel Sneasel Snea Sneasel Snea! _( I won't let my very first friend to be taken from me!_) He said before passing out of exertion.

Partner, I won't let you vanish as well, I replied, almost teary.

The snover simply took off while we were talking, way too much scared of facing such a powerful attack. I actually wondered what was this attack. My mama tauch me a little about all Sneasel's attack but I never seen that attack in the description she gave me. It looked like a combinason of Ice punch and Night Slash but the blue enlightment wasn't chilly. Then a sudden flashback appeared.

_Mama, who is your husband? I asked_

_Dear child, pokemon dosen't have husband like you humans, but our egg group is monogamous. The tender loppuny asked._

_Then mama, who is my little sister's father, I asked._

_As her eyes shimmered by sparkles, the loppuny answered, the champion's Lucario. He is an aura master and he taugh that to her as well._

_Cool, then Mama, what is Aura?_

_I could still feel the warm kiss I received on the cheek when I asked that. I knew that she would tell me something awesome so after the chores, me and the two buneary's in my arms looked at the loppuny that explained aura._

_While taking a lyric and historic tone, she started._

_Before I explain you what is Aura, let me ask you a question. Is everyone of you can use figting type attacks. Of course we all replied yes. The girls could use jump kick just like I could and I had learned Karate Chop shortly after._

_This is perfect then. She replied, if you manage to pull Aura Sphere, you'll gain a power boost from it being the same incense as a fighting type move. _

_Aura is a unseen force that exist in every single things, from trees to rocks, from mountains to seas and in every living things. She explained as we were completely mesmerized by the infos. However, She continued, Aura is like our genes ( the unseen matter that give you your form, she explained when she saw our perplex faces as we tried to figure out what was genes), it's ingrained in us to set to what extent aura can be used. Some pokemon and human has the ability to perceive and use aura but it's rare. My mate, Lucario is the kind of pokemon that can naturally perceive and use Aura rather freely and since I have an high aura potential I can use aura to some extent too._

_Bun Buneary? Bun Bun Buneary bun ry ry Bunea Bun? ( Then Mama, does that means that we can use Aura as well?) My little 'sister' asked?_

_Well I don't know, you can ask your Daddy once we see him again, She answered._

_So Mama, in short Aura is a force that you can call upon if you have it in you? I asked._

_Yes, and you are actually using it right now, She replied while smiling gently._

_How? I don't get it mama, I answered while tilting my head, not really convinced._

_Hahaha, don't you hear me talking human language right now? She asked, shooting me a wink._

_Hun? Really? Yeah it's actually true, I almost shouted in shock!_

_This is a manifestation of aura potential, and it unlocked because you lived with pokemon. Aura can develop much faster the closest to pokemon you are, the Loppuny explained. Your body and mind and Aura adaptated to pokemon environnement and one day, you will have to return to humans, dear, She said while giving me a warm hug that almost instantly made me drowsy. _

_The only thing I heard before falling asleep was I love you, even if you are a human child and something about every pokemon having the potential to unlock aura, even if human pokemon science dosen't really classify them._

End of Flashback

After the flashback, I picked Sneasel up and gave him a huge hug, saying that everything will be alright and Fascinated by the terrible attack he just used, I gave it that name, Aura Slash. After something like 5 hours or so, We finally arrived at Snowpoint City. Or so it looked like if I remember the sign post I saw.

We entered a huge facility with a red roof and a big pokeball on it. Digging in my memories I remember that this must have been a Pokémon center. Of course, my appearance shocked the crowd of civilians and trainers here. I could somewhat understand, an almost clothless guy with a Sneasel on his arms when the normal temperature outside was frigid cold just walked on the center, Of course you'd be shocked. Before I even opened my mouth to say help, A vaguely adult woman with two Chansey took the injured weasel off my hands and took him to the care unit and Joy, that would be the nurse's name, took me to an Host room and treated my slight frostbite. Right after the first aid treatment and a good minute of gawking in awe since I barely had not a single hard injury from being out in such an harsh weather, she offered me an hot soup with buttered bread. Gosh that was good, and that was the first meal I had in at least a year, so I did the only thing a boy of my age would have done in this situation, I cried my eyes out and demanded seconds, which she happily gave me while rubbing my head with her hands, sending me the kind of wave of comfort that only girls can send. I took also the time to appreciate my benefactor. She was really gentle and pretty too, I tought with all the knowledge of a five year old boy.

Say dear, where are you from?, The good Nurse asked.

I don't know ma'am, my parents were researching in mountain at least a year ago and an avalanche blew'em away. I lived with a family of Buneary's and Loppuny for a year then I came back here. I answered in all sincerity.

I don't know, just looking at her eyes made me feel at ease and I just wouldn't have been able to lie to her, even if I wanted to. I also expected her to look at me like so crazy traumatized child but she didn't. She explained me that pokemon from the human-shape and field egg group are the closest to humans and that they often do that to lost childrens. While saddening a little, she also told me that my parents might not come back, but Mama already told me that so It wasn't much of a shock. She offered me to take the night here and then to try to find my relative but somehow, I refused. I wanted to study the civilisation by myself and I also wanted to help all the other reject pokemon there was, as if being rescued and loved by pokemon made me empathic about the others. And so we did.

The next day, when nurse Joy opened the door of my room, I had disappeared and left a note saying that I was grateful about her doing but I needed to discover the rule off the human world by myself. I also left a flower I picked up in the nearby indoor garden. A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she wished for my safety.

**End of chapter**

**Well here's the end of the third chapter, I hope that you liked it. I did enjoy the aura explanation but I'd like to hear your opinion about that. Please review or follow if the story interest you. I should have a steady pace of a chapter each week or so. Stay tune for the next chapter of Pokemon Shadow Adventures.**


	4. Chapter 4: Solidarity in adversity

**StevenZ12: **

**Hello y'all, I guess I have a lot of time writing since there is some sh*tty weather in Montreal right now. This is the fourth episode of the fanfic and to be Honest, I'm satisfied with the current views, being relatively new to this. **

**The action should really pace up in few chapters, and I do hope that I'll be ready to right all of this. I currently wonder if I should add OC's to my story, I'd like your reviews or comments on this matter. Without further ado, let's get busy with the summary of the last chapter, Good reading *smiles*.**

**Previously on Shadow adventures: **

Steven just befriended a very peculiar Sneasel that a very adventurous Snover confronts and battle them. Even with Sneasel being unable to use any offensive attack and him being a human, so being able to muster less power that actual Pokémon, he still manages to hold on its own, but is finally overpowered by Snover. Before Snover finishes them off with an off the charts energy ball, Sneasel deflects the deadly attack with an attack that is baptized aura slash and collapses. He gets him to the Pokémon center, heals and then leave to discover about the human civilisation.

CHAPTER 4: Solidarity in Adversity.

For Arceus sake, I was a fool to actually believe it would be easy, I said while shivering.

Sneasel! Sne Sel Snea. (Yeah_! It is hard.)_ Sneasel replied, tired but perfectly fine, being an Ice type.

It's been like this for the last 4 months or so, I was now 6 years old and I lived near the Snowpoint temple, or actually inside it. I was too shy to see the other children here and I had to steal every day to assure my subsistence and my Sneasel's belly. From being chased by Poochyena and Zangoose all day got use some pretty nice speed training and my agility was now on par with Sneasel's.

Speaking of him, he actually manage to learn scratch, icy wind and faint attack, following the normal offensive learning course of any Sneasel. After a year and 4 months in the harsh weather of northern Sinooh, my naturally golden brown skin (the skin you get from black and white parent, I have no floatelling Idea on how it is named) turn paler as it adapted itself to endure the cold. I wasn't stupid, thought and even if it kind of repulsed me to actually thief in stores and markets, it had to be done in order to stay alive. This is the way I lived for the first months in Civilisation.

Now here I am, 6 years old and ready for more adventures of wandering and stealing. Well I say that and my Sneasel is still snoring like there is no tomorrow. Time to help it.

Rise and shine buddy! I said while throwing a little bucket of water on his face.

Snnneeeeassssellll! (Nooooo_! 10 more minutes!)_ Sneasel sheepishly begged while turning his body.

As I started to get kind of annoyed, Sneasel finally got his rear up and we both did our morning cheers and setups, who was essential to keep our spirit high and our body hot.

Let's go to the forest today, maybe we can pay my Pokémon foster family a visit, I cheerfully proposed.

Sneasel? Sne Snea Sne Sneaselsnea Sneasel sel? (Pardon_, you mean the Pokémon who raised you?_) Sneasel asked, not really convinced that Pokémon could raise humans as well as human raised Pokémon.

Yeah bro I replied, these guys saved me back then when my parents disappeared. They raised me for a year before sending me to Snowpoint so I could return to humanity. I think they'll enjoy to see me after all this time and I would like you to meet them.

Snea, Sneasel Sel! (Well_, ok! Why not!)_

Thus we walked away from the temple in the direction of route 217, only to witness once of the most amazing chases I ever saw. There was a Riolu, standing while holding an arm with the remaining one and covered in bruises and cuts from all sources…. Surrounded by a pack of Swinub and a Piloswine. As you can imagine, these Ice types were really angry at him for some reason. The Riolu had a strange color thought. My foster mother told me about her mate once. Lucario's normally were blue in color and Riolu, their child form were blue as well. That wasn't what I was seeing. This peculiar Riolu had golden fur and was a bit taller than usual. But let's get back to the situation. The Pokémon were arguing very heavily and then Piloswine stepped in to launch something that looked like sharp rocks, which I identified to be Stone Edge. The Riolu jumped and did a mid-air front flip to evade the avalanche of sharp rocks… only to be charged a dozen take down attacks, courtesy of the Swinub pack. We continued watching this, mesmerized by both the acrobatic prowess of the bipedal Pokémon and the wildness of the Swine pack. When they finally begun to talk, I was baffled by the Pokémon world's source of conflict. The poor Riolu just took two or three aspear berry to feed himself and get rid of his cold and these madmons just attacked him, despite having hundreds of them in their reserves.

I don't believe it! I said to my Partner, why is food this much of a problem in the Pokémon world.

_Well, for starters, in such a harsh environment, food is all important, and for second, Swinub and Piloswine are huge eaters, they can eat all that food in a matter of weeks, if not days_. Sneasel answered

**(A/N: By this chapter, you know that I can understand poke speech and while looking at various Pokémon fan fictions, I managed to see that writing down Pokémon speech then traducing it isn't this important so I shall simply write it down normally as for now.)**

So should we butt in? I don't think I can watch that Riolu suffer any longer. I said. Indeed the poor thing looked like he was about to collapse.

Before Sneasel could answer, as on cue, the Pokémon collapsed from exhaustion and fell face first on the snow. This is when I saw his back, and felt tears coming immediately to my eyes. The Riolu's back was covered by frostbites and gashes, as if he got badly beat up and left here on the wintery forest to pass away. Before I knew it, Sneasel disappeared using quick attack and got back with an armful of Oran and Aspear berries. I took the Riolu on my arms and we proceed to go to my Foster mother's place, as this little one needed treatment as fast as possible so getting him to the Pokémon center was simply impossible. The warm little cavern covered in fluffy fur was perfect for recover, and my mom's medical abilities coupled with her aura abilities made her skill on par with Nurse Joy's. Fortunately she was home.

Hello mama! I need your help. I shouted sheepishly

_Good Loppuny, will you help this poor Pokémon in need?_ Asked respectfully Sneasel, admiring the Pokémon's aura of kindness and her beauty.

As usual, the bunny Pokémon hopped to look at the emergency case, then coveted us with that look that make every children melt and feel at ease and gently kissed us on the forehead telling us not to worry.

_He's badly injured and he got frostbites._ Loppuny said, evaluating the damage. _But he's not beyond hope, I should get him fixed up over the night_. She said, giving us a smile.

After praising Sneasel's quick thinking about bringing in Oran and Aspear berries and his respectful demeanor, she proceed to treat Riolu. The first part was easy for her, she always had a good amount of medicinal herbs and clear water in her cave. She was like a Pokémon Nurse's Joy. Using healing aura and her medicinal herbs, she closed Riolu's wounds and managed to calm the frostbites with the Aspear berries. The second part was hellish. During the night, Riolu regained consciousness and started to shout like his tail was on fire. My two little sisters Buneary had to use both hidden power Psychic in order to keep him on his comfy fluffy couch. This is where I truly admired my mama. She simply asked her daughter to let him go and she stood alone and simply hugged Riolu and patted his back. Almost instantly, Riolu stopped struggling and started to cry, and seeing he crying his despair made all of us cry. Loppuny started to sing a comforting song in his ear, but since it was a cavern we all heard it and we actually came closer to hear it, as our heart was lulled back to happiness. This melody did wonders to me when I first were took in by her and the two Buneary and gave me my will to live back. It did even better to Riolu. The little Pokémon looked in all of our eyes, staring us as if he was scanning our souls, then smiled and cuddled Loppuny who kissed him on the forehead, earning a grateful groan. Slowly and surely, being all cuddled against each other, we went back to sleep. The next morning, we woke up and did our morning chores and cheers. Loppuny didn't dared to move with Riolu, all cuddled for dear life on her. Soon enough however, Riolu woke up and hugged Loppuny tightly, waking her up.

_Good morning dear_, Loppuny greeted, kissing him on the forehead.

_Good morning_, _goddess of kindness_, Riolu replied.

_Call me Mama_, Loppuny said, giggling about the flatterous compliment.

_Ok then Mama_, Riolu said still hugging her then letting her go.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Riolu eating Oran berries like a Snorlax, got his energy level back to normal in no time flat and befriended Sneasel. During the evening, as we were near the fire, courtesy of a Magmar living in mount Coronet nearby who took on the task of lighting fire in different cave to accommodate non Ice type Pokémon. (Yeah Pokemon do help each other) I talked about my time in Snowpoint and how I encountered Sneasel. Loppuny, being Lucario's mate already knew about human civilisation but the two buneary didn't. Loppuny had to promise them to see the city once their father come back to have them settle down. Riolu smiled, seeing this happy family life. Then one of my Buneary sister, the youngest then hopped off my lap and came near Riolu and cuddled him. This very little act lit up a flame of tenderness in Riolu's heart, maybe something else, after all, Riolu's and Buneary's are a good mix. Riolu slowly patted Buneary's head and the bunny Pokemon kissed his cheek.

_I like you a lot Riolu, she said, earning a blush from the aura Pokemon. But I can sense some sadness in your heart._ Can you tell us about it? She asked.

There were no way for Riolu to refuse such a request, especially from such a cute pokemon, which actually stay cuddled to him, gently stroking his head with the fluf on her ear, giving him pleasant waves of tenderness and support…

Don't worry Buneary, I do like all of you but you are a little more special then the others.

During that single day, the bond between these two little Pokémon grew incredibly strong.

This is the story of my past…

**End of Chapter.**

**StevenZ12: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I was approaching 2000 words and 6 pages. I will post the rest about riolu in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review and follow. It seems that I'm gaining quite the hand but I'd like an exterior advice. Still taking OC's as the story of my world of memories will be very long. Be seeing you in the next chapter of Pokemon Shadow adventure 5: Riolu's Past**


	5. Chapter 5: Riolu's Past

**StevenZ12: Hello Y'all. I'm kind of happy to see that I reached 50 viewers. I may still have no reviews and only a single follower. I do believe that my story is kind of read. I do know that we're not to the core aspects yet but the first big arc is coming soon. I'll be able to post more than one chapter a week due to college ending soon. I'd like a review or two by the end of this arc just to know if I'm on the right track. Without further ado, let's get to the last chapter summary.**

**EDIT: Sorry for taking this long posting the next chapter, being in college, my Finals kept me busy. Everything should get back to normal now. Anyway enjoy.**

Previously on Shadow's adventure:  
While going to pay my foster mother a visit with my Sneasel, I stumbled across this greatly injured Riolu being chased by a Swinub/Piloswine pack. After they gave it up, I went to the cave where I used to leave and Loppuny nursed him back to health. After striking a friendship with Sneasel and developing small feelings for Buneary, Riolu decided to talk about his past.

Chapter five: Riolu's past

This is the story of my past…

As Riolu said these words, I felt waves of sorrow and pain gushing from him. Buneary, being empathic, instantly hugged him using her fluffy body to send him as much comfort and support he would need. Riolu seemed a little calmer after this and begun his story.

As all Riolu's, I was born in Cameron country not too long ago. I was raised alone since we Riolu's normally are raised by ourselves, as normally our Lucario's mother has a trainer or knight to serve and support. Lucario normally research the company of strong humans, since they can develop aura like them and they naturally like it. He explained.

Even Loppuny, who most likely knew all that from her husband, who she secretly wished to see again, was mesmerised by the little Pokémon's eloquence.

I too, researched a human to have adventure with and travelled around Sinooh in search of that trainer, he continued. But I didn't find any. I didn't give up thought and kept roaming while becoming even stronger. I had a flaw thought, my aura sense was weaker than most Riolu and this was noted by a houndour I've fought he said. This cost both my capture and … torture in the hands of humans.

After this sentence, he stopped. Unable to talk any further, he broke into cries. None of us could remain straight-faced and we felt terribly bad for him. I felt his anguish against humans strike me like an arrow and I had to look away from his gaze to keep me from weeping like a baby kangaskhan. Buneary rubbed her ears on his back, causing Riolu to hug her even tighter. His sorrow was immense. Suddenly, a blue aura came from both Riolu and Buneary and a time flower was summoned in the middle of the cave. Picking it up, Riolu touched it and said that he wouldn't need to talk since this flower would replay the past. 

* Flashback*

\- Take this, quick attack! Riolu shouted (in poke speech of course). With acceptable speed for a Quick Attack, Riolu crashed on the opposite Pokemon… who barely felt the attack.

\- Alright Doggystyle*, use flamethrower! The order had been given by a tall Teenager who obviously wanted his Pokemon to damage him a lot.

\- Graaorr! Feel the flames of hell! The dark doggish like Pokemon shouted.

The mad houndour released a malevolent stream of flames that badly burned the Riolu. Something was strange thought. Instead of seeing the normal and occasional flames of the burn, we all saw the purple electricity of poison running across him. In my sister's embrace, Riolu cringed and hid his face in Buneary's fur. Buneary almost instantly started crying. After all, it's their combined aura that made the time flower appear so she was able to feel Riolu's emotions clearly on top of her own. This was too much than the little Pokemon could handle. Our attention then focused back on the time flower's image. The purple electricity was a result of a toxin released among the flames. It wasn't a poison condition like known to Pokemon and human, it was more like a pain signal poison that almost quadrupled the sensation of pain and burn. If the normal fire attack didn't burn it, he would be okay, but at the moment it got burned, the Pokemon would suffer maddening amount of pain. Needless to say that the Riolu we saw in the time flower's reflexion looked in extreme pain.

Curse you… Riolu muttered under its breath. I won't fall this easily, he shouted to the Houndour.

Hahaha, as if you could stand up to me, puny jackal! Houndour taunted. He looked ready to release another flamethrower. But his trainer had another plan.

Houndour, use smog! The trainer shouted. Riolu then knew the trainer's plan. He wanted to choke him into unconsciousness. Smog normal effect is to poison other Pokemon, but since it's still smoke, noxious at that, it can cause the same effect of asphyxia. So what we saw in was simply unbearable.

Ca…Can'….Can't breathe. The Riolu muttered, literally coughing his lugs out.

What's this? Can't handle a little smoke? The teenager asked. You're supposed to be a strong Pokemon who evolve into an even stronger Pokemon. How can you be so weak? He taunted.

That's true. Riolu thought. Why am not I stronger, Why? Tears started to fall off his face.

The Riolu's tears were cries of spite and pain. I think we all cried, even Loppuny. The flower's image froze since Riolu was now weeping his heart out on Buneary's shoulder. The little bunny Pokemon did try to comfort him, but with their liked aura's she soon started to cry herself. We soon followed. When Riolu became calm again, the flower's image moved again. At this point, Riolu was caught by the teenager. The training regimen was nothing that Riolu couldn't handle. But then his trainer wanted him to become almost invincible and to evolve quickly into a Lucario. Many memories of torture, starvation and privation passed through the flower, making Riolu cringe. Then the true reason why he was abandoned came. The teenager main dream was to obtain the power to use aura and to gain a Lucario who could help him with his own aura powers. So he pushed Riolu to the limit, thinking that privation and hardship would make Riolu evolve. Little did he knew that Riolu can only evolve when a strong bond of trust his created with another person, was it a Pokemon or a Human. Which is why there were very few wild Lucario. We could see him and the trainer walking through route 218, talking about leaving him in the frost bushes outside to 'toughen' him up. Riolu, who knew he couldn't refuse, simply accepted.

The trainer was a cocky one, he liked to challenge way bigger wild Pokemon with one of his own. When riolu came into the team, He was used in every battle and was forced to battle a shedinja, a Ninjask, a Nidoking, a Salamence, an f=Froslass and more. Needless to say that watching him getting utterly destroyed and wounded was very painful to see. Getting beat this badly didn't allow him to gain much experience and he was often trained by getting relentlessly attacked by his own teammates.

Listen Riolu, the trainer said. Today's the day you'll evolve into Lucario OR Beat a strong Pokemon. I heard there is a very strong Snover around here and I want to catch it. You're a fighting type and you finally managed to learn Force palm. I swear that if you get beaten, I'll let you freeze here, you made me lose my time long enough.

Yes, master. Riolu replied. With some training, he was beginning to be able to speak telepathically, but it was rudimental. The only word he knew was yes, no and Master.

As if having to see that memory troubled the little Pokemon, Riolu bolted out buneary's arm and let lose a Force palm, attempting to break the flower…. Only to be stopped by Buneary's hidden power and Loppuny's cotton guard.

I… Don't want to relive this memory, please. He wept.

It must be painful, but we need to know dear. Loppuny replied, hugging Riolu who had absolutely no energy left. This time, he snapped. It wasn't only cries anymore, All five of us had to hug him simultaneously to prevent him from hurting himself or others. He really went in a tantrum and thrashed about the nest. Then Buneary decided it was enough. She used captivate on Riolu to lower his defenses then used attract. The now infactuated Riolu's aura flowed normally and the image started flowing again.

The Snover that battled Riolu was the same insanely strong one me and Sneasel had to face earlier. He was insanely strong and despite landing three consecutive force palm attacks, got defeated by Ice shard.

Get up you useless fool! The trainer shouted. Can't you even defeat a puny little Snover? He angrily asked?

Tcht, they say human raise strong opponent. The Snover tought. What a joke! He shouted (using pokespeech), while preparing a final Ice shard… aimed at the trainer.

At this moment, Riolu's loyalty lifted up is battered body and went in front of the trainer.

I won't let you harm my Master! Riolu declared. He then took a defensive stance.

Hahahaha, so you wish to perish? Fine, but first, look at this so called master. The Snover replied, clearly enjoying himself.

Riolu turned back and saw with horror that his trainer wasn't there, and his pokeball was crushed. He realized at this very moment, that his trainer abandoned him to save his skin. No bye bye, no release form. He just left him there. They were no reaction from Riolu, he simply stood there and took the beating. Ice Shards after another, even the Piloswine and Swinub gang who trashed him about could figure why didn't he move. We all watched how he stayed in this position, with crystal Ice tears on the corners of his eyes, for over 4 days straight. He lost all ability regarding aura, lost the will to live and only moved on primal instincs. Eating, Sleeping, Hunting. It was all.  
The time flower broke, since every moment after his collapse in route 217 was known and shared by Steven and Sneasel. None of us commented, we simply and silently cried, as Buneary kissed Riolu on the cheek and tightly hugged him. The sorrow and pain from these memories had snapped Riolu out of infactuation. He hugged back and returned the kiss to Buneary, who blushed a little. Loppuny then putted us all to bed and sang a lullaby. Slowly led to our sleep, we all somehow directed our sympathy to Riolu, who fell asleep with a smile on his face. We soon followed, wondering what would happen tomorrow…

End Of Chapter

**Phew! It's finally over. Yeah I know, that episode was entirely a flashback. But hey it was planned so I can't do a lot about it can I. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed and I announce that we'll finally pick up some pace in the action and truly begin the first act, childhood adventures :). Until next time in Steven's memories EP 6: Cynthia Shirona**


	6. Chapter 6: Cynthia Shirona

**StevenZ12: Hello everyone, StevenZ12 here. I finally got my first review from a nice guy. RGGod is the writer of Pokemon Okam Journeys, which is a fanfic I've been reading for quite some time now. I do enjoy it a lot. I recommend it if you like some good Pokemon adventure. Anyway now I got some tips I'd like to use in this chapter, let's do this… But first let me clear some stuff so far Ok?**

**1: Steven was orphaned. Not abandoned. My mistake**

**2: The current main Pokemon listing is:**

**Loppuny: Steven's foster mother**

**Buneary (x2): Steven's foster sisters**

**Sneasel: Steven's 'starter Pokemon'**

**Riolu: A Pokemon abandoned by his trainer**

**3: I said in chapter one that I wanted to recreate the speech pattern and the bad writing of a preschooler. Well I decided it was too much of a drag. I might redo the first chapter entirely, but not now **

**4: As I said last chapter, the plot will be moving a little more forward starting this chapter. Enjoy **

Previously on Steven's adventure:

Having his dark emotions picked up by Buneary, Riolu started to relate his past. Well… more like we saw it happen since Riolu was too emotional to even talk properly. With the time flower's help, we were able to see his harsh past. It was painful to watch, however this experience made us become even closer to each other. United through the pain and sorrow we shared, we all fell asleep.

Chapter 6: Cynthia Shirona

"- Well that'll be it for today, the bell rang! Said a rather beautiful women to his class"

"Noooo! We want to hear about the space and time legend once more.'' Many little children shouted.

The teacher smiled. It was the same story ever since she became a teacher in Snowpoint City's trainer school. For some reason, she always had this ability to fascinate students with her teaching ways. The kids loved her, sometimes almost as much as their own mother.

"All right little guys, I'll tell it once more if you promise me to do your homework″. She offered.

She however knew that they would do it. This is what was very interesting about her classes.

She wasn't as strict as any other teacher but her students always did their homework (_well most of the time_) and had better mark than students in other trainer school across the region. The student's parents always liked the teacher for it and never bothered her, even if the children came house late from school.

She then related once more the legends of Dialga and Palkia, when she saw a shadow near her classroom's window.

Once her story ended, she sent the children home and opened a luxury ball. From it emerged a tall blue and black humanoid Jackal with spikes on his chest and hands, four protrusion on both side of his head and cream colored fur.

ʺ ( Hello here mistress)ʺ Politely greeted the tall Pokemon… only to be greeted back by ʺgentleʺ smack behind his head.

ʺ(Oww… )ʺ The Pokemon grunted. ʺ(What was that for?)ʺ He asked while rubbing the back of his hand. ʺ(Also try to restrain your aura when you strike, it really hurts)ʺ He added.

ʺWell it would help if you didn't forgot that I hate to be called 'master'″ The woman replied, rather amused. ″ I also don't think you really mean that…″ The teacher started.

″(shhhh)″ The Lucario warned, sticking a paw on the teacher's lips. ″(I think I heard something)″

The thing that Lucario heard was actually in the window behind him. A little figure was peeking through the glass and since he sensed that he was spotted, bolted out of sight instantly. Now relaxing a little, Lucario removed his paws from her mouth.

″(Whew… it went away)″ He sighed in relief. ″(What was this anyway)″ The blue Pokemon asked... only this time to get smacked on the tip of his nose by her.

*Giggles* ″(Awww Lucario, do not tell me you didn't recognize a little child's aura right?″) She teased. ″He's been peeking through the windows since a long time. I can tell he want to come to the school but why can't I find him anywhere, I know every kid of Snowpoint.″ She informed her Lucario.

″(Well, let's hope to find him soon.″) The Lucario wished. ″(If the children get their eyes of it, they're going to be scared off the school″) The Lucario predicted, nervously looking behind at the window again.  
The teacher gently stroke Lucario's fur to calm him down and recalled him.

_I think it's about time you spent time with your mate, after all she's the only one that can relieve you went you're getting all paranoid like this. _

_Seeing your lovely daughters wouldn't hurt much. It's been a Year now was it?_ She tought.

Soon her mind drifted to this little child that she sensed every school day since the last two weeks. ″_I wonder who is he? Why can't I phantom his identity? Will I ever manage to catch up with him? ″ _ She then turned off the lights and left the school.

Something that day, maybe fate, maybe women intuition commanded her to go to the Snowpoint market. She then saw a little child bolting past her like a herd of Zangoose hunting down a Seviper. Her trusted Gabite automatically appeared next to her and with mutual understanding they chased after him….

6 month earlier…

A beautiful morning sunlight bathed the cave. Steven's Pokemon family slept quite well despite the very disturbing evening they experienced while watching the newest member's, Riolu, past via a time flower. This experience made an idea sprout in Steven's mind, but he shoved it aside for now.

The solidarity they were now sharing covered them like a veil of warmth, making every sorrow or discomfort fade away like it was a mere dream.

Upon the Delibird's cries, (_Since no Dodrio may survive in such a cold environment_) Riolu and Sneasel waked up.

″( Good mornin' brah!)″ greeted the weasel Pokemon, obliviously in a better mood than the one he tucked in with. ″( Good morning Sneasel.)″ Riolu replied.

He was still shaken from yesterday, but with everyone's help, he felt much better than before.

″( Hey man, ready for the morning stretch?)″ Sneasel asked, smiling as he got ready to start.

″(What morning stretch?)″ The little emanation Pokemon replied with some anxiety.

″ The morning stretch is a ritual practiced in this household since many years long forgotten″ I informed him, shaking off the last shred of drowsiness as I took place next to Sneasel.

Riolu opened up his mouth to protest about the fact that he didn't know the routine… only to shut it when he caught Buneary's gaze.

Her pupils were reflecting the light and the poor guy got his heart stolen away from him once again.

As blushes were slowly making their way to Riolu's cheeks, Buneary, quite happy with the effect she had on Riolu, approached the three guys. She then came in front of Riolu, who's natural golden face started to turn as red as his eyes.

″(He..Hello! Bu…Buneary)″ Riolu managed to say, suddenly affected by his crush.

Buneary was really amused at this point. I mean, she was cute, really cute alright, but I was still a human, so I had a certain degree of resistance.

But Riolu, since the very first day, was heavily infatuated with Buneary. I don't know, maybe it was Buneary's natural cuteness and kindness that attracted the emanation Pokemon. After a stare down, obviously lost by Riolu, she replied.

″ (Hello my little Riolu) ″with the kind of voice that would make any Pokemon from the same egg group melt.

Riolu couldn't take it anymore, he was too shy. ″(I…I'm outta here, I can't take your cuteness Buneary″) He wept before bolting out using quick attack.

″(How can such a handsome little Pokemon be so shy when his feelings are so obvious?)″ She giggled.

She stopped his run with hidden power then brought him back to the group. ″(Here you little scaredy cat)″ She teased while kissing him on the cheek.

″( I already know how you feel about me, now let's do the routine together!)″ The bunny proposed.

″( Right, let's do it)″ Said the other Buneary along with Loppunny, who just waked up.

″(You are one of us now Riolu, there is no need to hide your feelings or to run away anymore. You already bonded with us more than even you can imagine)″ Loppuny said, gently striking the pokemon's head and hugging him lovingly, quickly followed by Buneary, who nuzzled him a little. Riolu's sorrow evaporated at this moment and we all felt his aura returning to him, as a newfound bond was created among all of us.

″ It's great and all, but how about we do that routine, it's about time we returned to civilisation now.″ I pressed.

I liked the way all of us were getting all buddies but I really wanted to get back to civilisation since I wanted to check on the school there.

″( Alright then kids″) Loppuny called, taking place in front of us. ″( Let's do our morning cheers.)″ She added. ″( Sneasel and Riolu, since it's your first time doing the routine with us, I'll tell you all the rules and stories about them″)

_An uplifting routine with very instructive explanations later…_

″Whew, there is no way I can feel bad or sore after such a good routine″ I said, satisfied and feeling full on energy once again.

″( That goes double for me)″ Sneasel added while doing a last stretch of his back.

″( Triple and quadruple here)″ Both Buneary and Loppuny added, quickly joined by the couple formed by Buneary and Riolu.

″ Well, that escalated quickly between these two″ I noted, rather amused.

For all answer, I received a gentle nudge from my ″mom″, winking at me. I didn't want to break the moment but I had to go and I really wanted to see the city again. Then we started cleaning a little around the cave to give them some time together. They seemed to need it.

_Meanwhile, while the others were cleaning…_

″(I don't know what should I do.)″ Riolu muttered, fallen prey to a rather hard dilemma. Closing her eyes, Buneary scanned his feelings while rubbing his back with the fluff on her ears. She was taken by surprise by the complexity of his feelings for her and from the dilemma he was going through.

″(You wonder if you should stay here with me or go with Steven and Sneasel out on town?)″ She asked.

″(How'd you know that)″ Riolu replied, shocked by how he was discovered so easily.

″(Well for starters, our aura's are very much alike and we are very close to each other, which makes you so easy to read)″ she explained.

″(Also, I know that deep inside of you, you want to become stronger and for feel like you can become strong by sticking to big brother and brother Sneasel right?)″ She added.

Riolu contemplated her with admiration literally gleaming out of his eyes. He stayed silent for a minute before answering. ″(What made you so empathic.. your analysis was spot on he muttered, also…)″ He started before pulling the Bunny Pokemon in an embrace. ″(I don't care if it's sudden or if it's cliché. I may have fallen in love with you, Buneary.)″ He confessed.

We all stopped our cleaning because at this moment, we could see a strange shadow over these two head. A shadowy figure that looked like a fairy with two tails whose aura seemed pink. It quickly disappeared. Loppuny then simply smiled at us and discreetly moved a finger at them.

″(See these two? There is probably nobody happier than them right now)″ ″(_I pray for the eternal duration of this love″)_ she silently prayed.

″(Riolu… that may have been the first time you managed to overcome your timidity to say that. It also means that you took your decision right?)″ She whispered. ″(Yeah, I…)″ Riolu started. He was however cut short by Buneary's kiss… right on his lips. ″(Wh…what are you doing)″ Riolu rapidly asked, shocked by Buneary's behavior.

″( Giving you a good luck kiss, my little innocent Riolu)″ She giggled. ″( I'll take good care of you once you come back, for our sake, become stronger and wiser.)″ The bunny Pokemon said. ″( On my pride as aura Pokemon, I swear that I'll become stronger″) Riolu pledged, determination illuminating his face. Buneary kissed him once again and hugged him. They stayed like this for a long time. Then they broke up and Riolu came to me and Sneasel.

″( I'm now ready to follow you in your adventure. I think that with you, I'll be able to awaken and strengthen my aura powers as well as helping you developing yours.)″

″ Of course it's okay″ I accepted. ″(Being with us won't be easy, the human world isn't that pink, it's very hard.)″ Sneasel warned while he stretched out is claws to grab Riolu's.

″( Do not worry, it'll be fun and it'll strengthen me)″ Riolu boasted, putting his chest up. If only you could see the fierce determination burning in Riolu's eyes, it was quite a sight to behold.

″Then it's settled! We will start our adventure into the human world starting today″ I happily cheered. ″(Yeah!)″ both Sneasel and Riolu shouted.

Mommy Loppuny and my two Buneary sister watched us pumping ourselves up and giggled, thinking we were only kids. Well actually we were, so it didn't matter anyway. They stepped up to us and simply hugged all of us.

″(We'll miss you, Steven)″ one of my sisters wept. ″( With whom are we going to play now?)″ The other one asked, hugging Sneasel like there were no tomorrow. ″( Please, watch over my little Steven for me right?)

Loppuny cried while hugging Riolu. ″(Don't worry ma'am… no mama, I'll watch them both)″ Riolu promised, earning a kiss on the cheek from Loppuny. ″( Of course I can be your mama Riolu)″ She teased. Loppuny then gave us some clothes she has been sewing using her shed fur and she decided to take my bamboo stick, saying that I was too young to continuously carry it. After some like goodbye, we stepped out the cave. ″Alright gentlemen, let's go do this!″ I happily shouted.

″(Sure thing, big brother)″ Riolu cheered. ″(I'm craving for some battling)″ Sneasel snickered while rubbing his claws against each other. Thus we departed for the great world.

During the six following months, life was indeed not easy. Snowpoint city was already a harsh place to live in due to the constant cold climate, being forced to live on the streets was definitely not helping.

Many times we blessed from the bottom of our heart Loppuny and the girls for the fur coat they gave us. It was that saved us from simply freeze to death. As for food, we had to steal. And we stole a lot of times. This store with the big hyena like Pokemon was the easiest to steal from, so it was kind off our favorite stocking point. During these six months, we developed many skills. Sneasel learned thief, fury swipes and double team.

These attacks were very handy to get us away from tight situations since it gave him the ability to deceive, steal and easily fend off opponents. Riolu slowly but surely heightened his aura sense. He gained back his ability to sense aura.

This helped since we were living inside the Snowpoint temple so he had plenty of time to meditate. The ability I gained during these six months were a heightened agility and running speed. I was also capable of a human level tackle and quick attack.

However, I didn't really knew if I would be able to use aura another way that to sense people or translate Pokemon speech patterns. Now it may have been a very quick increase in my abilities, but I did pass a full year with Pokemon as well as surviving on the streets for some months.

There were something I actually very attracted to. The Snowpoint city Pokemon school, or so it said on the poster. There were some very happy emotions coming every day from this place. Riolu checked it as well and immediately wanted to go right inside it.

However, since the school year was already at half, I decided to come here each day instead of busting in. Sneasel wasn't interested much in anything else than battling introduction classes but me and Riolu literally devoured the classes she made. To be honest, I was really entranced by her teachings.

Same for Riolu. Her very aura was warm and appealing, her voice was just soft enough to make us feel like home yet just commanding enough to make us stay awake and concentrated on the task.

During these six month, I developed my ability to read and I even managed to write my own name on some paper we snatched from the school furniture market near the school.

Riolu did tried to write, but his paws wouldn't let him, so he focused on learning how to talk telepathically and how to read. Our days were liveable because of the school, even if we attended it clandestinely. However that day changed our very lives, to all three of us…

Back to present day…

The golden haired woman furiously chased after the boy followed by two Pokemon. ″I'm not letting you escape this time, kid″ A man behind her shouted.

″_Why is he chasing a little kid down?″_ The teacher tought.

Then she saw a rather grumpy man who mounted a Mightyena speeding past her and Gabite to arrive near the boy. Two other Mightyena used sucker punch in order to get themselves close to the other hyena-like Pokemon. ″_What is he doing? He's chasing a poor kid with three of the most fierce hunting Pokemon?_″ She tought, utterly disgusted at the man. She then continued chase, hoping that she would be able to stop the madman with his Pokemon

(Steven's P.O.V)

″We're going to get chewed down″ I panicked while running with all the agility and speed my legs possessed.

″(Damn, I don't have any energy left to cast out a double team)″ Sneasel raged while running alongside me.

″(Using double team wouldn't do any good.)″ Riolu replied. ″(These madmons are able to use Odor sleuth, thus finding us by our scent alone.)″ He added. ″(I still have to do something!)″ The weasel Pokemon decided.

He stopped running and charged a quick attack. ″(Eat this! Quick att…)″ He started. The evil look on our pursuer's face made me realize he was waiting for this moment. ″Hahahaha you idiotic little runt, this is what you get. Mightyena squad, formation 3 Sucker punch attack!″ He commanded while jumping off his Mightyena. ″

(Rooaarrrs)″The three Mightyena replied, their claws becoming engulfed with dark energy. By the time I blinked, pain drilled trough my stomach and I tripped.

″(Curses, I'm a dark type for Arceus's sake!)″ Sneasel cursed, gritting his teeth to endure the pain. It was however a lost cause and he fell on his knees.

″(Bu.. Buneary…)″ Riolu muttered before collapsing. ″So how do you like it now?″ The man laughed hard, giving us a smug look.

″(Roaar Rooor, Might Mightyena!) The three hyena Pokemon shrieked, obviously enjoying the view. ″Ohh you're saying they haven't suffered enough for all the money they made us lose and you want to give them punishment?″ He asked his Pokemon. They obviously agreed.

(author's note: If you can't stand cruelty, please grit your teeth in order to endure what's coming.)

(Teacher's P.O.V)

I tried my best to follow them, however even with my aura, being barefooted on snow and Ice wasn't the best for chasing people. But I did manage to hear the most disturbing order I never saw… well more like heard from a trainer to his Pokemon. ″ Mightyena, let's put this egg move to a good use. Poison fang!″ The mad saleman ordered.

Some happy and eager roars were heard, soon covered by screams of intense pain.

″_For the love of Dialga, the child screamed as well!″ I realized in horror._

I rushed ahead, arriving just on time to see all three Mightyena biting down on their right hand with venom cloaked fangs.

The poison in Mightyena fangs wasn't lethal, it was actually a sense stimulator. Every feeling felt by the foe or victim was decupled. Meaning that right now, Riolu, Sneasel and the poor child next to them were experiencing unimaginable level of pain.

And I knew the poison from this attack would make the victim's condition worsen to become treathening. At least for the child, whose battered body would't be able to fight the poison well. ″That's enough you mad bastard!″ I shouted. ″Roserade, Togekiss!″ battle dance! ″ I hastily shouted while releasing them. ″Aromatherapy and heal bell!″ I commanded.

″ Stay outta this you women!, this is..″ He started… then stopped. My hair started floating, glowing blue due to my aura being released. ″ You threatened innocent lives with poison. For I am called Cynthia! I shall obliterate you″ I threatened. My Lucario immediately sprung out of his ball to stop me. But I didn't even care. ″Aura Sphere!″ I vengefully shrieked. The blue ball of pure energy flew to his mark and exploded… leaving the man and his Mightyena barely counscious.

I went to crush him some more when his cry of pain woke me up from my rage. I went fast to the boy side and saw his colors drain fast. He opened his eyes up and then tried to tell me something. Then his eyes closed and no breathing sound came from his nose. I didn't even checked his aura, I just ran with him carried bridal style on my arms.

I couldn't get out of my head what he said before passing out: _″ Arceus! Where are you, save..m″_

**End of chapter**

**StevenZ12: Arceus damnit! ( Yeah yeah I know I've picked that up from reading too much fanfics). **

**But anyway I finally done this chapter. Almost 4K words lol. Anyway like I said the plot will be following a more steady pace now.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story so far. I'm always open to commentaries and reviews, even bad one since it's by making errors that we learn best. (Well given that people are gentle enough to show us our errors). Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of Steven's Adventure: Chapter 7: When A life meets another Life**


	7. Chapter 7: When A life meets another

**StevenZ12: Man that last chapter was quite the brick. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I've rested and used the week to put my story together before putting it on paper. I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter like you enjoyed the story so far. BTW I believe mega Sableye is Awesome and will be very important in the next game's metagame. What do you guys think? Anyway without further ado, let's move on to the summary.**

**PS: I'd like to have your thoughts on whether should I keep on summering the previous chapter at the beginning of each new chapter.**

Previously on Steven's adventures:

After Riolu's confessions about his past, the little family found new strengths within their bond and Riolu managed to confess to Buneary. Soon after, Steven, Riolu and Sneasel left the cavern in order to live in Snowpoint's outskirts.

6 months passed, and they gained confidence and developed new abilities despite living in a harsh environment. Steven and his crew found a place where they felt right at home. Indeed the school was a great way to emulate their time since living 24/7 in an abandoned temple was getting pretty boring for a six years old kid.

Soon Cynthia and her quite paranoid Lucario perceived their aura wandering around the school.

The lady was teacher at Snowpoint City Pokemon School, one of the best out of all the Sinooh region.

She was the witness of a very brutal scene when the kid exuding the aura trail she picked up got chased down and badly poisoned by an angry shopkeeper's Mightyena. On with the next Chapter!

Chapter 7: When a life meets another Life...

(Cynthia's P.O.V)

The kid in my arms was not breathing. It was a feeling I've never experienced. A feeling of terror, incomprehension.

″Don't leave me kid, hang on!″ I whispered on his ear, holding him really close to me. However, all I had for response was the child's face becoming serene and his skin starting to become cold. ″Nooooo!″ I shouted, ″I won't let it end like this!″ I promised to myself, activating my aura.

The blue energy was so strong that it made the air around me crack with static electricity. Despite all of the attention I was attracting, I kept running. Under my aura's intense pressure, my heel snapped, leaving me barefooted on the summer's fresh snow. Behind me, Togekiss carried two unconscious Pokemon. Sneasel and Riolu were healed from their poisoning, but so weak from all the pain they had endured that they almost instantly saw a veil of darkness falling in front of them and passed out.

_″At least I know that these two are out of danger″_. ″(Toge togekiss Kiss!)″ Togekiss used Extremespeed to get near me and informed me of the two Pokemon condition. ″I see… thanks Togekiss″ I thanked my jubilee Pokemon, who even given the present situation, continued to smile before swiftly changing its course to head for the Pokemon Center. As I silently prayed for their well-being, I kept running to Snowpoint's General Hospital.

(Steven's P.O.V)

″Arceus… we are you, save m…″ was the last thing I remembered saying. I started to see black spots forming before my eyes as my pain slowly disappeared, numbed by the poison's final stage. Soon after I found myself unable to breathe and I passed out.

It was a funny experience. At first it was unbelievably dark and cold. Then a bright light suddenly appeared right in front of my eyes. That light felt quite warm too and I felt the understandable need to rush to it. When I arrived to this place, there were no darkness or pain.

Only a bright light which surrounded me. There was also this warmth, so close to the one I felt whenever Loppuny would hold me tight and pat my head in order to ease me from fear after a horrific nightmare.

″_Where exactly am I_? ″ I thought to myself. ″Hello! Is anybody here? ″ I shouted while still striving forward. The light then started to fade slowly away, revealing a beautiful crystal cavern with a waterfall at the back. ″Ok, now what? Where in Arceus's name am I? ″ I roared more than asked because I was starting to be afraid.

Sure the place was breathtaking. It had such a soothing impact that I just couldn't feel exited or terrified in here. However the fact that the minute before, I was in some very gentle woman's arm fading away and now I was in my current location didn't make much sense and I knew it, even if I was only 6 years old.

″If there is anyone here, I command you to show yourself!″ I defied with the most courageous voice I could muster. My knees, shaking almost compulsively, were however telling a whole other story.

Then I heard a giggle. A very cute and childish giggle. ″ (You have some confidence, little one hihihihi) ″. I turned around to look for the voice's location, but I couldn't find it.

I started running around, searching for it. I was now certain that it was a Pokemon, but I wondered what species it was. I frisked every outcropping, looked behind every pillar in sight yet I never traced the creature who was making quite a number on me.

″ (Not there hihihihi) ″. ″ (Over here! Hihihihi) ″ ″ (Behind you. Hihihihi) ″. These where the words of the being playing hide and seek with me. Actually, the high difficulty of the game made me forget my situation and soon I was all smiles, running and seeking something which I've never seen.

I played like that for quite some time until I suddenly remembered that I could use aura to ″sense″ living beings. However, since I wasn't that efficient with it, I rarely used it.

″_Let's try it then, that aura sense_″ I encouraged myself while joining my palms together.

″(What? Are you giving up already!? You're no fun at all)″ the little voice teased. I swear that I could see the pout on his unseen face.

I just smirked then focused to activate my aura. ″Alright! Location room″ I muttered to myself, since I didn't want my little game partner to find out.

The location room was simple. As I extended my aura, a grid-like room formed in my mind and I picked up a… oh my lord…a GIGANORMOUS amount of aura. It was so deep and huge that it broke my location room and made me lose focus.

I immediately started to pant, as if entering in contact with such dominant force knocked the wind outta me. I slowly turned to face the direction were I located the aura, and pointed there. ″What the… what was that aura″ I blabbered, completely shaken by the experience and almost frozen by fear

″(Oops, I guess I always forget to restrain my life force when I'm facing humans)″ The voice said. ″(I'm truly sorry, little one.)″ The Pokemon, still invisible, apologized with sincerity.

″(I got a little carried away, it's not every day that I have so much fun with a cute little children like you)″ She added with a little sight. Then it appeared.

The Pokemon standing… well more like floating before me was on the short side. It was fairy like, gray and magenta colored and a two long tails that seemed to be as long as her body. Beautiful red gems beautifully complemented this already pretty Pokemon. However, when our eyes met, all sense of fear disappeared. It felt strange, but her eyes had something that seemed to wipe away every bad emotion, every last eerie thought outta me.

Pipe down, I'm not going to hurt you″. Completely mesmerized by her gaze, I didn't even twitched when she picked me with psychic and floated with me near the waterfall. Seeing that I wasn't completely here, the little Pokemon gently stroke me in the chin.

″ (Come on there, wake up!)″ She giggled while hitting me gently with his palm.

I finally got out of my little trip on the cloud and replied. ″I…I'm awake. B…but who are you? ″

″ (Well it's about time you asked little one!)″ she answered with a huge grin on her face.

She then executed some flying somersault before replying. ″(I am known as Mesprit, the being of emotions. Before me there is no emotion, and after me there is. I am the guardian deity of lake Verity and the guardian Pokemon of those who seen the light between September and January. My sisters Uxie and Azelf form what you humans call the lake trio. Uxie is the being of Knowledge and Azelf is the deity of Willpower.)″

I was in awe since I have heard about the Space and Time legend many times while attending clandestinely to the school's classes. I never imagined that in my lifetime I would have the chance to see one of the lake guardian up close and even play with it. Once my surprise wore off, I couldn't hold this question any longer.

″Say Mesprit, were are we?″ I asked while admiring the crystal cave and the soothing waterfall nearby.

″(Well how can I put it in order for you to understand hmmm…)″ the emotion Pokemon mumbled thoughtfully while stroking his chin with her finger. ″(Ahh this should do it)″ She said to herself, her face suddenly lighting up as if she found an Archimedes like answer.

″So...″ I pressed, getting slightly nervous.

″(Well let's say that you are asleep and you are dreaming. You are in the safest place ever.)″ she replied with glee, somersaulting everywhere. ″(Once you'll get the hang of meditation, this is where you should end up walking)″ She added.

″You mean that I'm sleeping?″ I confirmed. Mesprit confirmed the info with a slight yes head motion. Confirmation which caused another question to pop up.

″But then where is my body then, I hope I'm not abandoned somewhere″ I wished, not wanting to vanish in case I couldn't be strong enough to fight off the poison.

″(Don't worry, little one.)″ reassured Mesprit. ″(You currently are recovering in Snowpoint's Civil Hospital and you're cured of your poisoning)″ She added

As I almost cried from relief, Mesprit got lost in her train of thoughts. _″(This kid is sooo cute. But that aside, I never saw such will to live. He was in a bad state and they almost lost him. I came to help him but he needed very little help. Also his aura is something I haven't seen in many child around the world. He might very well be a kid that will shake things up around him.)″_

The legend reflexion came to a close when she caught the interrogation surfacing on the little boy's face. ″ But… even so, why did you save me? ″ I asked. Even thought I was very thankful, a part of me still wanted to understand why did a legendary Pokemon saved me from oblivion.

″(I saved you because your time haven't come yet, little one)″ The legends kindly replied, striking the boy's hair gently with her paw, making him even more relaxed.

″( I'm your angel guardian after all, of course I won't let you disappear that early)″ She added while smiling and Arceus know how much warmth it generated inside me.

″I'm grateful for all, Mesprit″ I recognized. Then I went down to put a knee on the ground to pay her respect, but her psychic prevented me to do so.

″(You don't need to pay me physical respect. The gratitude radiating from you is good enough.″) Mesprit chuckled while releasing the weak psychic hold on the little human .

″(Now is the time for you to return to your people. Promise me that you'll use that aura in order to help Pokemon and humans.)″ The fairy like Pokemon mandated.

″I will do my best to fulfill that promise″ I replied while proudly lifting my right hand up.

″_( I hope I won't regret that trust. He is so cute I just couldn't ignore his silent plea to life.″)_ She thought to herself.

She however shook off the strange feelings she was getting and kissed Steven on the tip of his forehead, causing him to fall asleep almost instantly.

(Cynthia's P.O.V)

I ran and ran with the kid in my arms and stormed the entrance of the hospital. Fortunately for me, they were no surgeries planned so the kid could pass into surgery fast. I could keep calm, I never felt so terrified since a long time.

″(Calm down Cynthia! You reanimated his aura, let the doctors do the rest, please)″ Lucario pleaded while putting his paws on the teacher's arm.

″I'm trying, but thanks anyway Cari″ I replied. However, I still couldn't ease myself and my feet kept wobbling with aura pulsing weakly.

That was a tic that would kick in whenever I would feel anxious. A part of my body would constantly emit aura, just as if it prepared me to fight.

″I just don't want to see another child to be in danger. Ever again″ I weakly whispered while small tears appeared in the corner of my eyes.

″(… Oh... Mas… Cynthia)″. Being an Aura Pokemon, Lucario immediately picked my sorrow and hugged me. I then sobbed slightly while flashbacking these painful memories.

Some time passed and I gained back the control of my emotions. Just in time to see the doctors heading out of the operation room. I nearly jumped on one of them, barely held back my Lucario's psychic.

″HOW IS HE? HOW'S IT'S CONDITION″ I yelled, forgetting all sense of ethics.

The doctor just smiled at me, calming me instantly. I knew doctors from a long time and that smile, (coupled by how calm his aura was, but he could not know that Hahaha), finished reassuring me. The actually answer came right away however.

″ the little kid was badly poisoned and actually, he ″died″ for approximately 3 minutes. However, a certain electrical activity stimulated his brain and kept all connection intact, making his heart start beating again after 3 minutes, giving us time to administrate the antidote. He came close, that little lucky kiddo″ the doctor explained, rather satisfied to add yet another victory in is lifesaving record.

″However, the poison damaged his legs, so he'll need to recover in a healthy environment, as well as exerting each day for the following three months in rehabilitation.″ the doctor warned.

″I fully understand. You don't know how grateful I am″ Cynthia thanks, literally crushing the doctor in an embrace.″

The Lucario didn't showed it but he was happy as well, turning his blue and black face away to smirk… and psychic the teacher into releasing her embrace, since the doctor, as much as he appreciated her grateful hug, couldn't support her strength much longer and started to suffocate.

″Sorry, I think I got a little carried away hihihihi″ Cynthia quickly apologized, earning a sweat drop look from both Lucario and the doctor.

″Excuse-me miss Shirona?″ A nurse greeted while exiting the waking room. ″The patient is awake and want to talk to you″ She added while showing me the way.

I stood and walked in the room. I saw him, and I just melted. Now that he was in bed, I could have a better look at him. He was quite tall for his age, with a pale brown skin and pale black hair. His eyes where bluish grey and kind of deep. His face was between adorable and handsome, even for a kid of his age. Upon seeing him so helpless, I ran my hand across his hair, calming him a bit.

″ Could you leave us alone for some time?″ I asked the nurse who gently answered by the affirmative while leaving cold water near both of us.

Turning my attention back to him, I caught a gaze of pure adoration painted on his eyes.

″ What is it, my little Mudkip? ″ I gently asked, still running my hand across his hair, as if I could get enough of this feeling that I was getting.

″ Your aura miss, I've never felt something as comforting and warm, if it is back home with Loppuny and Buneary.″ He explained. It was kind of embarrassing since he litterally had stars in his eyes.

With the mention of her mate and daughters Lucario twitched and came over to see the kid.

″( Hey there little human, you say you felt that with Loppuny and Buneary? Do they have any special features?)″ He asked, testing the little guy to be sure it was her mate and her daughters he was talking about.

″( Well for starters, she has an high aura power, same of my sisters. Also, she's able to use aura sphere)″ I explained.

Tears of joy formed at the corner of Lucario's eyes. ″ I want to see them so badly…″ He wished while wiping his tears away from his face.

″Let's pick them up when we'll go to our summer camp.″ I proposed to him. His response was a big hug of gratitude while he gently patted the child's chest.

″( You seem like a good kid. That's nice)″ He added before returning to his corner to meditate.

Cynthia smiled at her partner's antics, then shifted her attention back to her new little friend.

″Who are you? Can you tell me why did that crazy fool chased you like a madmen like that?″ I asked, while retaining a soft tone to put the child in confidence.

I never expected that he would say everything. His aura was flowing clean. No detours, no hiding. He told me everything.

I learned that his name was Steven, that his parents were dead from an avalanche, that he passed a full year with a Loppuny household and that he was sent to the world by his Pokemon mother in order to live like a human again.

His story touched me greatly. The bonds he had created reminded me of the maxima I always repeated to my students.

_When a life meets another life, something, good or bad is born._

″You went throught a lot, but it'll all be over now″ I said, surprising Lucario whose eyes shot open. _″I just can't let him return to the streets ever again″ It may my sole chance to be one as well. And he needs me too, he needs to know this love.″ _I reasoned.

″What is over, miss Cynthia?″ Steven asked.

I gently leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. ″ Your days as an orphan in the streets″ I muttered in his ear. Nothing in this world or the next could describe the feeling I picked up from this poor child. He silently cried and I hugged him.

″I am Cynthia, teacher at Snowpoint city Trainer School and now your human mother″ I whispered because I was crying too. My impossible dream was heard by the gods and they granted my wish. I finally could call myself a mother as well.

End of Chapter.

**StevenZ12: Whew that correction felt right I hope. Now Cynthia's a mother. And Steven Finally regained a family. How will all of this goes. Stay tuned for another chapter of Steven's adventure, the childhood.**


End file.
